Spring Love
by spazzgirl
Summary: spring, a time when things are reborn and are given chances to find love and someone to spend our life with. NaruSaku one-shot, Complete AU


**Spring Love**

**Hey guys well this is a one-shot and I'm hoping this would be a long one-shot, because "Snowy Love" was my longest one. Also expect a sequel to that story. I also hope I can make this detailed and excellent for your entire perverted mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he and the show belongs to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Well enjoy**

* * *

Spring, a season were everything were in bloom, a season that was supposed to be warm and bright, but not for a certain blonde. Sitting on top of the Yondaime's head was a lone figure. He looked exactly liked the fourth Hokage but with the exception of the whiskers, which was given to him when the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, the day of his birth, the day that many great shinobi's died, and most importantly the day that marked the death of his parents. Two weeks ago he had just learned about his heritage and found out he was the only Namikaze left.

"_If I was the Yondaime son, then why the hell was a treated like shit? Oh yeah because the villagers only saw me as the Kyuubi not as me," _Naruto sadly thought to himself.

After the week Naruto learned about this, the villagers began to treat Naruto with more respect, some treated him better because he was able to change the way they thought about him, while others treated him better because he was the Yondaime's son. Naruto turned his attention towards the sky, he waited for the sunrise, it made him feel like that everything came back from the dead and was reborn again into something good, awaiting for a second chance to be something more. Naruto looked at the sunrise, the beautiful colors it brought, giving life to the dead sky, showing the beautiful skies and white puffy clouds. Night time always made Naruto feel alone or sad, but when the sun came up, it made him fire up and feel better. He went down the Hokage Mountain's and headed towards the park. The Sakura trees were in bloom, he took in the scent and let it fill his nostrils, Naruto slowly walked towards one and sat underneath it. He relaxed himself as the cherry blossom petals began to swirl as if it was doing a dance for him, his eyes lit up in amusement. He stretched his hand out as perfect cherry blossom came to his hand, the petals were still together, and it was perfectly bloom. He brought the blossom towards his nose and gently took in the scent, its scent and the color reminded him to much of _her_. Sakura oh how'd he love to have her as a mate, spring was cold for a lone animal that had no mate, and he knew Kyuubi needed a mate, but Naruto needed someone to spend his life with. Not one of loneliness but one with a partner, a lover to be more distinct. And the one person he wanted to mate with was with Sakura.

Naruto sighed as he gently put the Sakura blossom in his pocket and silently headed back to Konoha. His ears picked up laughter of happy families and children playing in the street. Naruto couldn't help but smile, wondering what kind of family he would have with Sakura as his mate. He continued to walk through the streets of Konoha and his eyes spotted a sign.

"_Konoha Spring Festival maybe I should ask Sakura if she would like to accompany." _Naruto thought.

"Ohayo Naruto." He turned his attention to the sweet voice that called his name. A smile was brought upon the pink konouchi lips.

"Hi Sakura," Naruto greeted back; to his best friend and the love of his dreams.

"So you saw the sign for the festival." Naruto nodded his head and looked at the sign again. "Are you going to ask anyone out?"

"I'm not sure though, how about you?" Sakura put a bright smile on her face that made Naruto smile back.

"I'm going to ask Sasuke-kun." Naruto's smile suddenly disappeared and his eyes were filled with sadness.

"Well good luck." Before Naruto could walk away Sakura stopped.

"Naruto aren't you forgetting that we have to meet with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun."

Naruto let out a nervous laugh, "I guess I forgot." Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "Well it's a good thing you reminded me Sakura or else I would've forgotten."

"No problem, I'm always here for you Naruto." The blonde had small smile on his face.

"But would always be by my side," Naruto whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Uh nothing, come on Sakura we better get going." Sakura nodded and the two quickly ran towards the bridge where Team 7 always met.

* * *

Sakura's eyes lit up as she saw Sasuke leaning on the railing, "Ohayo Sasuke-kun."

The raven haired boy opened one of his eyes as he saw Sakura walking towards him, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the festival with me tonight," Sakura asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Listen Sakura, I'm tired of saying this to you, I don't like you and I wouldn't want to go out with someone annoying as you." Sasuke answered in a cold harsh tone.

"Good morning." Kakashi greeted. Sakura quickly ran past Sakura and headed towards the park. "What's wrong with her?"

"Teme didn't want to go to the festival with her." Naruto explained.

"I see, Naruto why don't you go find Sakura." Kakashi suggested.

"But why me, Sasuke should apologize to her." Naruto protested.

"Listen dobe, this is your only chance to ask her out, now go to her before I drag you there myself." Sasuke ordered. Naruto nodded and quickly searched for Sakura.

* * *

The rosette cried underneath a tree, her tears going down her ivory cheek. "I don't (sob) understand why (sob)."

"**Give it up girl, he's obviously a jerk and doesn't like us." **IS explained to the crying konouchi, Sakura continued to cry until she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Sakura," Naruto shouted. "Sakura, where are you?"

"_Naruto what is he doing?" _Sakura mentally asked herself.

"**Isn't it obvious, he's looking for us," **IS shouted.

"_But why would he be looking for us?"_

"**Hello, he's just worried." **Naruto spotted Sakura sitting underneath the tree and quickly ran towards her.

"Sakura there you are, I was worried about you." Naruto began ranting about not running off until Sakura interrupted him.

"I'm fine Naruto, there's no need to worry." Sakura reassured.

"Are you sure, because Sasuke was being really harsh to you back there, do you want me to beat him up?" Sakura couldn't help but giggle, even though they were 18, Naruto still acted like the child.

"I'm fine Naruto." The blonde nodded his head and looked at the sky.

"Ano Sakura I was wondering if you'd like to go to the festival with me tonight?" Naruto asked, hoping she wouldn't reject him.

"**You definitely have to say yes." **IS encouraged Sakura.

"_Maybe I should give Naruto a chance; after all he's been there for me." _Sakura mentally explained. "Ok Naruto I'll go with you."

Naruto tried so hard to control his excitement, "Ok Sakura so what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about 6, does that sound fine?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Ok I'll pick you up at 6." Naruto began to walk back to the Namikaze apartment to get ready for his date with Sakura.

Sakura happily walked home as she couldn't wait for her date with Naruto. _"I can't believe that I actually feel this excited." _Sakura entered her house and went to her room to get ready.

* * *

Naruto was looking through his clothes to find something nice to wear for his date with Sakura. "I can't believe she actually said yes."

"**Well kit; just make sure you don't blow your chance with her, or else you'll go through the spring without a mate." **Kyuubi reminded Naruto.

"I know Kyuubi, I'll be sure to make this a night Sakura and I won't forget!" Naruto stated proudly.

"**Oh planning to fuck her tonight kit?" **Kyuubi asked teasingly causing Naruto to blush.

"I don't know." Naruto blushed furiously, his blue eyes found something good to wear to impress Sakura. "This should do." Naruto first headed towards the bathroom to shower, so he can smell nice and clean for Sakura.

* * *

The rosette walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She took the off the towel off her head and blow dried her hair, after that Sakura began to apply some light makeup, and added some pink colored lipstick. She brushed her beautiful pink hair and then walked towards her closet to find something nice to wear. Her eyes scanned the clothes, her eyes lit up as she found the perfect dress; she grabbed then it and looked at it. "Perfect." Sakura smiled as she began to change.

Naruto exited out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he began to comb his hair to look sharp. Naruto put on a pair of boxers and then the clothes he was going to wear, after he was done changing he looked at himself at the mirror. Naruto decided not to wear his headband because his hair looked better without it; he nodded in approval as he was happy with his look.

Sakura finished putting on her bra and panties; she then put on her dress and looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled at how she looked.

"**Cha there's no way Naruto won't be able to keep his eyes off of us!" **IS shouted, Sakura nodded in agreement.

* * *

Naruto finally arrived at Sakura's house and knocked on the door, after a couple of seconds the door was opened and Sakura's mother appeared on the other side. Know he knew where Sakura got her pink hair; Sakura's mother looked at Naruto with amusement.

"Um, Mrs. Haruno I'm here to pick up Sakura." Naruto explained.

"Oh Naruto, please don't call me Mrs. Haruno, just call me Saika, why don't you come in and I'll get Sakura." Naruto nodded his head and looked around the house; his eyes spotted the baby picture of Sakura.

"So you must be Naruto." A masculine voice asked.

Naruto turned to see Sakura's father, like Sakura he too had emerald eyes. "Hai Mr. Haruno," Sakura's father let out a hearty laugh.

"Please Naruto call me Akio." Naruto nodded his head and waited for Sakura to come down.

"Hi Naruto," The blonde turned his head around and saw Sakura.

His eyes gazed upon Sakura's stunning dress; she was wearing a pink silver kimono with some cherry blossom petals going around and her kimono hugged her perfect curves. "You look wow." Naruto said breathlessly.

"Thank you." Sakura blushed as she looked at what he was wearing. The blonde was wearing a nice grey polo shirt, the top button was unbuttoned; and he wore blue jeans. "You don't look bad yourself." Naruto blushed causing Sakura to giggle.

"Well you two should get a move on." Saika suggested.

"Ok, bye mom, bye dad." Sakura and Naruto walked out of the Haruno household.

* * *

The two arrived at the festival; both were awed at the bright and colorful lights. While the two were walking Sakura spotted a game stand, Naruto noticed Sakura looking at it.

"You want me to win you a prize there?" Naruto asked.

"If you want," Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on Sakura it's a festival and besides I'll be glad to win you a prize." Sakura smiled and the two headed towards the stand.

"Hello sir I would like to play." Naruto told the stand owner.

"All right sir." Naruto handed him some money and the owner gave him three balls. "Now all you have to do is knocked down the three milk bottles, knock them all down and you win a prize."

Naruto nodded his head and threw the first ball with speed and strength, it knocked down all three, and Naruto continued to do the same exact thing with the remaining target. Naruto was able to knock down all nine of the bottles down.

"We have a winner, pick a prize sir." The game owner said to Naruto.

"Sakura why don't you pick one." Naruto suggested. Sakura nodded her head.

"I want that one." She pointed at a big and cute orange fox, the owner handed the plushie to Sakura. "Arigatou," Naruto and Sakura happily walk through the lighted street.

Sakura was holding onto the plushie and Naruto spotted a barbeque stand. "Hey Sakura want to get some barbeque?"

"Well I am hungry, so ok." The two walked towards the stand and bought some barbeque.

Once they finished eating, they continued the festival enjoyment; Sakura and Naruto rode some rides, and took some pictures. Then Naruto remembered something.

"_Oh shoot the fireworks are in 10 minutes." _Naruto mentally said. "Hey Sakura how about we find a good view."

"For what," Sakura asked.

"For the fireworks, it's in 10 minutes." Naruto explained.

"Oh I forgot, let's hurry Naruto."

"Calm down Sakura, besides I know perfect place to watch the fireworks." Naruto grabbed her hand and guided Sakura towards their destination.

After a while Naruto and Sakura arrived on top of the Hokage Mountain, the sat down on the Yondaime's head, and watched the fireworks. There were many different colors and the way the fireworks were used. Naruto looked at Sakura with the corner of his eye and noticed she was smiling causing him to smile as well. Both didn't notice that they were still holding each other hands, after the fireworks were done the two decided to take a stroll through the park.

"Hey Sakura, I was wondering why'd you accept my date offer?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, I guess I decided to move on, and take a chance with you, and besides look how much fun were having." Sakura laughed as she twirled around.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as his date, he was really happy that she decided to accept his offer. He realized she was standing right in front of him.

He gazed into her shimmering emerald eyes. "You know Naruto you really got to stop staring at me like that." She giggled all Naruto could do was blush.

"Gomen Sakura." Sakura giggled even more. "Shall we dance on this perfect night?"

"But Naruto there's no music."

Naruto let out a chuckle, "Don't worry then I'll make some." He wrapped his arms around her waist while Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

Naruto began to hum a nice and soft tune; Sakura also listened to his heartbeat, like his humming it was nice and soft, like a lullaby.

Sakura closed her eyes and took in his scent; she opened her eyes and brought her attention to Naruto. "The music, it's wonderful."

Naruto smiled down on her, their eyes shimmered with light as, Naruto closed his eyes and he leaned towards Sakura for a kiss, Sakura closed her eyes as Naruto's lips were placed upon hers. His tongue asked for entry, which she happily granted, their tongues explored each other; both were able to taste each other. Sakura tasted like strawberries and cherries, while Naruto's tasted like oranges. He began to suck on her tongue and was rewards a pleasurable moan from the rosette. Both parted from the kiss, Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as he caressed her back and stroked her long and beautiful pink hair. Sakura looked back into Naruto's eyes; he brushed his thumb against her cheek.

The two continued to look into each other eyes and brought each other into a kiss. Naruto broke the kiss and looked at Sakura. "It's getting late; I should bring you home now."

"Can I stay at yours?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded and the two walked hand in hand back to the Namikaze apartment.

* * *

Naruto unlocked the door and the two took of their shoes. Naruto surprised Sakura by carrying her bridal style to his room, once he arrived; he gently and carefully place Sakura on the floor. Sakura brought Naruto into a kiss, the blonde deepened the kiss, Sakura led them to his bed, and she lay on her back with Naruto on top. He gave her a warm and loving smile, and kissed her again.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked at her. Both of their eyes were filled with lust and love, wanting, needing each other. He captured Sakura's luscious lips and began to untie her kimono and threw them somewhere in his room. Sakura tugged his shirt; Naruto broke the kiss and lifted his arms as Sakura took off his shirt. Her hands smothered his chest, feeling his muscles, she blushed as her eyes spotted his six-pack, and his body was perfectly toned. When she looked up on him, his face held a grin.

He brought his lips to her ear, "Sit up for me." Sakura sat up and watched his hands kneaded her breast through her bra; she let out a pleasurable moan. Naruto's hands moved back and unclasped her bra; he dropped it at next to the bed.

His thumbs gently brushed over her breast, they hardened as they molded into his warm hand. Naruto smirked and gently laid Sakura on the bed, he gently nibbled on her ear, nipped her jaw as well as her neck. He brought his lips towards where the neck and collarbone met, he bite onto the skin, Sakura gently clawed Naruto's chest as she felt him marking her. Naruto's lips parted from her neck and his tongue licked the freshly made mark, symbolizing that Sakura belonged to him. He kissed her cheek saying that he was sorry for hurting her. Sakura tugged his pants, Naruto sat, and his legs stretched out and allowed her to unzip his pants, leaving Naruto only in boxers. He kneeled between Sakura's legs, Naruto brought his lips towards her perfectly round breast, and he sucked on the left one as he massaged the right. He gently tugged on the tip and continued to tug on it, Sakura arched her back, and Naruto began to lick her areola as he began to taste her lactation entering his mouth. Sakura shuddered as she felt Naruto drinking her sweet honey milk, once he was done with the left one, he continued onto the right one, and did the same. Once he was done with her breast, he pecked her lips.

"You know Sakura; our kids well definitely love your milk." Sakura couldn't help but blush causing Naruto to chuckle.

Naruto tasted Sakura's silky skin by kissing every part of her well toned body, once he reached her bellybutton; Naruto circled his tongue around it, causing Sakura to shudder. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle; he hooked his fingers onto her now soaked panties, and slowly took them off and tossed it aside. Naruto eyes examined Sakura's dripping sex, he saw the pink curls that surround it, and his eyes spotted her aching nub. He lowered his head and gently blew on it; Sakura couldn't help but let out a stifle cry as his warm breath came in contact with her aching nub. Naruto licked her lower region and thrusted his tongue in her wet carven, Sakura eyes rolled back and she let out a pleasurable moan, he licked the slick walls tasting all of her. Naruto brought his head up and took her nub in his mouth, gently nibbling it hoping not to draw blood, licking and sucking on it. Sakura let out a pleasurable cry as she came; her delicious juices entered his hungry and greedy mouth. Naruto parted his lips from her nub and looked at her; he saw her chest move up and down, as Sakura was catching her breath. Sakura noticed Naruto walking towards the window that was on the right side of the bed, he pulled the curtains apart and walked back to Sakura.

"Why'd you open the curtains?" Sakura suspiciously asked.

Naruto smirked and brought his lips to her again, "I've always wanted to see what a body of a goddess would look like." Sakura blushed from his comment.

Both engaged into a passionate and lustful kiss, both fighting for dominance, until they separated for air.

"Please Naruto I need you." Sakura begged. Her body yearned for him and only him.

She was a cherry blossom that was waiting to be in bloom by her bright sun. Naruto nodded and took off his boxers and threw them aside, Sakura's emerald eyes widen as she saw how big he was. She gently stroked him, causing Naruto to growl in pleasure. Sakura aligned his pulsating manhood with her womanhood, Naruto gently and slowly pushed his sex into hers, pushing it halfway there, something stopped him and Naruto looked in her eyes.

"Are you sure about this Sakura, once this starts, there's no turning back." Naruto warned.

"I know, but I want this and so do you." Sakura said with confident in her voice.

Naruto nodded his head; he drew back and broke through her virginity. Sakura yelped in pain as her body felt like it was on fire, tears came down her cheeks. Naruto licked them away and kissed her cheeks, he buried his face on her chest as he awaited her signal. Sakura moved her hips up and down, telling him that she was ready, Naruto brought his head up and held her hips. She wrapped her arms around his head, Naruto began to move in and out of her, her back arched wanting more of him. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as she joined in their dance, both move together as one, their breathing became one, and their hearts were beating as one. Both stared into each other's eyes, Sakura grabbed the necklace that Tsunade had given him, causing Naruto to lean in closer, and she captured his lips. She moaned as he moved deeper in her, they began to breathe harder as they were getting close to the edge.

"Naruto!" Sakura arched her back as she came.

"Sakura," Naruto held her close to his chest as both came.

Their juices mixed together, Naruto gently lay Sakura back on the bed. She stroked his whiskers and Naruto rubbed their cheeks against each other. He gently rolled them over; Sakura rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Both drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

"Sakura wake up." She heard someone whispering her name.

The rosette opened her eyes and found out she was outside in a field of Sakura trees. She looked at herself and Naruto and notice they were both fully clothed, and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto what are we for?" Sakura asked. Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Well my sweet Sakura, I thought you'd like to see the sunrise with me." Sakura nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, he pulled out the Sakura blossom he found and put it in Sakura's hair, she smiled at him and he smiled back as well.

When he looked back at the sky and saw the shimmering bright light giving life to the lone night. Naruto looked at Sakura in the corner of his eye and saw her eyes lit up.

"Arigatou Sakura, for giving me warmth I never felt." Naruto whispered in her ear.

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "I love you too."

"Hey Sakura do you ever think I'll become a better Hokage then my dad?"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, "I know you will."

Both engaged into a passionate kiss as the sun shone around them as they were the new hope for a better future for Konoha. A boy, who became a man, would be the greatest Hokage of all time, and a girl who became a woman who had found a love that she could never replace, soon she would be the mother for their children, and he'd be the father for their children. Both looked at the sunrise and waited for whatever obstacle that would come in their way because heaven and earth had finally become on.

**END

* * *

**

**Ugh, I this story sucked, and I really hated the ending, I tried to figure out something good, but that's the only thing I could freaking, come up with.**

**And about the warmth that Naruto never felt, it's really obvious it's love, duh.**

**Please review**

**And yes I did a crappy job on this story T-T **


End file.
